


And Merry We Will Be

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I catch you there I will take my share / Of kisses given free" (Angelo Branduardi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Merry We Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KaiDarknight as a part of Secret Santa 2012 on deviantART.

It's that time of the year again – garlands and tinsel pop up almost everywhere.

And then there's the mistletoe. Someone has been daring enough to hang a sprig of it right in the middle of the kitchenette.

Most of the members of the Serious Crime Unit suspect that this is just another of Jane's tricks.

He's been quick enough to take advantage of it, surprising Van Pelt with a much unexpected peck on the cheek. Rigsby almost choked on his coffee as he witnessed the scene.

Cho knows that's the only reason why Jane would do such a thing.

Then he spends the next few days teasing Lisbon because she stubbornly refuses to enter the kitchenette. She always goes to the coffee cart these days, no matter what Jane might think about it.

No one notices the hint of a smile that flashes across Cho's face every time they argue over the matter.

It's only on Christmas Eve that Lisbon finally yields to temptation and sneaks in to make herself some coffee. Jane's nowhere to be seen, and she definitely needs something strong before going home.

Cho smirks inwardly when he sees a much familiar figure quietly creeping behind the boss.

That's why he hung up the mistletoe in the first place.


End file.
